


В другой раз

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018
Summary: Каким бы темным ни было прошлое, оно не определяет твое настоящее.





	В другой раз

Джессика не особенно любит людей, но защищает их время от времени. Когда стоит на ногах и не совсем плевать. Она давно перестала задаваться вопросом, а почему, собственно? Возможно, убеждает себя, будто в ней и впрямь есть что-то героическое. Возможно, старается не разочаровать Триш. Возможно, пытается искупить грехи прошлого. Она никогда не была сильна в самоанализе. Ее конек делать. Думать означает вспоминать и переживать заново, а Джессика не хочет: ей и так приходится пить куда больше необходимого, чтобы по ночам ничего не снилось. 

— Скучали по мне? — она вскидывает брови и ухмыляется краем губ. 

Естественно, им было не до этого, но сарказм — ее вторая броня после алкоголя. Без него Джессика ощущает себя голой.

— Разумеется.

И уж конечно она не ожидает ответа на риторический вопрос, тем более от Мердока, который столько играл в анонимность. 

— Ты очень странный, — фыркает она, скрывая смущение. Оказывается, она еще помнит это чувство. 

Джессика удивлена. 

— Всего лишь вежливость, — пожимает он плечами. 

Они обмениваются любезностями в паре шагов от смерти, и ей это чертовски нравится. Куда лучше, чем слушать про долг и правильные решения в версии Люка или войну с Рукой в версии Дэнни. 

Мердок расслабляет и мобилизует ее. 

Джессика разминает шею и передергивает плечами. 

— Ну что, поехали? 

— Зажигай, — командует Люк Дэнни.

Она хмыкает. Почему-то сейчас смешно, хоть Джессика это и не в первый раз слышит. Необъяснимо. 

Что происходит? 

Вроде бы все то же, но что-то неуловимо изменилось. 

Она или...

— Джессика, слева! — Мердок отталкивает ее в сторону. — Осторожнее. 

Она злится. Хватает первого попавшегося ниндзя и хорошенько прикладывает об пол. 

Еще не хватало, чтобы слепой ее одергивал. Слепой! Хотя иногда ей и кажется, что он видит куда лучше любого из них. 

Джессика подумает об этом позже. Обязательно подумает, вот только с бегущими на нее ублюдками разберется, а там можно будет и выпить несколько рюмок, желательно пару десятков, но это уже как пойдет. Когда она укладывает на лопатки очередного ниндзя, становится не до смеха. 

— Я что, единственная не знаю карате? — кривится она. 

— Могу дать пару уроков, — откликается дерущийся рядом Мердок. 

— Как благородно, — ехидничает Джессика, уворачиваясь от очередного удара. 

— Обращайся. 

Он что, серьезно? Нет, правда? 

Джессика закатывает глаза. Герои такие... герои. Потребность помогать въедается в кожу, не иначе. Это уже ничем не выбить, как не пытайся. И как ее угораздило во все это вляпаться? Хотела же отдохнуть, но ввязалась в расследование на свою голову, встретила шайку знакомых-незнакомых себе подобных, и вот она здесь. Супергеройство явно по ней плачет, раз она до сих пор не послала все к чертовой бабушке. Видимо, это заразно. 

— Ну так что? — спрашивает Мердок, когда они расходятся. 

Люк и Дэнни остались в ресторане, заметают следы, Джессика идет в бар по непонятной ей самой причине вместе с Мердоком. 

Он едва ли не дышит ей в спину — она злится. 

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — передергивает плечами Джессика. 

Похоже, у нее развивается паранойя. Как еще объяснить ощущение, что Мердок следует за ней по пятам, потому что не хочет оставлять одну. Теоретически Люк мог попросить убедиться в ее безопасности, конечно. Нелепо. Она большая девочка и в состоянии позаботиться о себе. В конце концов, они только что вместе колошматили толпу ниндзя, и на ней ни царапины. Какие еще нужны доказательства?

— Карате, — напоминает он, а Джессика делает вид, что и не помнит вовсе. 

У некоторых людей слишком хорошая память. 

— И так справляюсь, — отрезает она и ускоряет шаг. 

Ей срочно нужно выпить. Разговоры выматывают куда больше драк. 

— А будешь еще лучше, — возражает Мердок, и она резко разворачивается. 

— Что тебя от меня надо? Мы не друзья, не приятели, союзники-то с натяжкой. Всего лишь не очень обычные люди, столкнувшиеся в определенное время в определенном месте. Если ты сейчас скажешь что-нибудь про судьбу, пробью твоим телом ближайшую стену.

Джессика почти рычит. Она не любит, когда лезут в ее личное пространство, особенно если она и сама не против. У нее уже есть Триш и Малкольм, кто-то еще ей ни к чему. И чего Мердок к ней пристал? У него есть друзья, которые сидят в эту самую минуту в полицейском участке, Джессика ему не нужна так же, как и он ей. Необъяснимая блажь. 

— Помочь, — из его уст звучит так обыденно и естественно, что Джессика сжимает кулаки. 

Навязался же на ее голову!

— Тогда отвали. Предпочитаю пить в одиночестве. 

— Зря, — роняет он. 

Его немигающие глаза смотрят на нее, но, естественно, не видят. Дрожь пробирает тело. Все-таки это жутковато. Мердок явно ждет чего-то, Джессика почти уверена, что он считает частоту ее сердцебиения. Она чувствует повисшее в воздухе напряжение, но молчит. А вот хрен тебе, милый! Она не обязана оправдывать чужие ожидания.

Джессика разворачивается и уходит, надеясь, что у него хватит мозгов не останавливать. Она устала препираться, а драться хочет и того меньше. 

— Чего ты боишься? — Мердок уже достаточно далеко, но каким-то образом она слышит его слова и вздрагивает. Вот дел у него других нет, что ли? Откуда такое нездоровое желание так или иначе залезть к ней в душу? Не идиот же, понимает, что она не скажет. — Наверняка даже себе не признаешься, — добавляет, когда она почти уговаривает себя сделать вид, что ничего не слышала. 

Джессика прекрасно знает, от чего бежит, а Мердок все только усложняет. Благодетель хренов! 

Она до усрачки боится привязываться, потому что тогда будет беспокоиться еще за кого-то, переживать, срываться в любое время дня и ночи, спасать без оглядки на общепринятые «можно и нельзя». Джессике с трудом удаются отношения, а Мердок напрашивается, стремится стать в ее голове Мэттом, отчаянно хочет быть ближе обычного знакомого, который появился в ее жизни и исчез, когда дело сделано. Тяжело не ценить чужую искренность, невыносимо не реагировать на проявление небезразличия. 

— Ты ведь не отвяжешься, да? — все-таки не выдерживает она. — И чего я тебе только сдалась? — устало вздыхает она, не оборачиваясь. 

— Ты лучше, чем хочешь казаться. 

Мердок не то подкрадывается, не то Джессика уходит слишком глубоко в свои мысли. 

— Нет, — качает она головой. — Именно такая, просто тебе по какой-то причине необходимо видеть больше. 

— Одно другому не мешает, — усмехается тот. 

— Расхожее заблуждение, — фыркает Джессика. — Единственное, в чем я уверена — не в каждом есть добро, но в любом скрывается тьма. Об этом не думал?

— Могу рассказать за бутылкой пива, — как само собой разумеющееся предлагает он. 

Джессика прищуривается. 

— Пиво для детей. 

— Тогда за рюмкой текилы. Такой вариант тебя устроит? 

— Ты же не оставишь меня в покое, — почти улыбается она. 

— Ты сама этого не хочешь, — убежденно возражает он, — а поэтому я не имею права отступить. Нам еще город вместе спасать. 

— И как это я забыла, — ухмыляется она, принимая его правила игры. — Видимо, нам нужно узнать друг друга получше, чтобы научиться доверять. Но почему только со мной, а не с Люком и Дэнни для полного набора? 

— Они уже сработались, а ты все воспринимаешь в штыки. Тут и не для детектива все очевидно. 

— Давишь на больное? — хмыкает она. — Одобряю. 

— Ты по-прежнему не можешь принять сверхчеловеческую часть себя, отрицаешь саму возможность быть героем. Не надо, Джессика. Каким бы темным не было прошлое, оно не определяет твое настоящее. 

Мердок невесомо касается ее ладони. Пусть Джессика и не особенно сильна в общении, но даже она понимает, что он пытается ее поддержать. Это странно, нелогично, непонятно, но ободряет. Дело не в том, что он тоже ущербный, нет, он живет в том же мире и видит — что весьма иронично — ту же гнилую изнанку, пытается что-то исправить. И вот Мердок — действительно герой, а она его случайный попутчик. 

— Дьявол с тобой, но я не буду рассказывать свою грустную историю, — отмахивается она и берет его под руку. 

— Можно просто Мэтт, — отзывается он, и Джессика коротко усмехается. 

У нее есть Триш и Малкольм, и это уже чересчур много, но Мердок — Мэтт — совсем другой. Возможно, он сможет заполнить вакуум в той части души, которую она старательно игнорирует. Возможно, заставит поверить, что Джессика не импотент по части любви. Возможно, она сможет выделить ему место в своем сердце. Джессика удивляется собственным мыслям, но они не вызывают резкого протеста и отторжения в мозгу, что по-настоящему ошеломляет. Похоже, она слишком устала быть одинокой. Похоже, ей и впрямь хоть иногда нужно почувствовать себя слабой. Похоже, Триш как всегда права: когда встречаешь правильного человека, перестаешь искать отмазки. Как-никак, хоть в чем-то же Джессика может быть обычной. Определенно, самая странная мысль за сегодняшний день, но Джессика почему-то ей улыбается. И впрямь стоит попробовать, особенно если прилагаются бесплатные уроки карате и неплохой собутыльник. В конце концов, она ведь ничего не теряет. 

— А шарф ты мне так и не вернул, — бросает она между прочим. 

— Мы в паре кварталов от моей квартиры, если это так срочно, — хмыкает он.

А то она не знает. Ха!

— В другой раз, — ухмыляется она. 

— В другой раз, — довольно соглашается он. 

Джессика дает им шанс, теперь они оба это понимают.


End file.
